


Hellcatz

by syxmaxwell



Series: TEAM II [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Disclaimer time once again: Gundam wing char's do not belong to me. I am a humble fan with no money and less brains (LOL) this piece is meant for the enjoyment of other fans. If you come after me to sue, I'll send the girls out to deal with you.Mynx: Eheheheheheeeeeee I love my job…See?Now on with the ficAuthors note: This fic takes place in an Alternate Universe after the war. Relena is Queen of the World (makes obnoxious gagging noise) the guys have vanished. With an outside threat to peace looming, it has become necessary to build a new team of Gundam pilots. A team that Relana wants to supervise. The poor girl. ;)





	Hellcatz

Hellcatz  
© By Syx December 1, 1998 all rights reserved  
Re-posted 02/2019 PART I  
   
Relena eyed the unholy crew before her. With the disappearance of Heero and the other pilots as well as war looming on the horizon, new pilots had to be found. She measured the leader of the motley band.

The girl had long black hair streaked with hot pink and ice blue Her eyes were the most startling feature about her; one eye was gold and the other black. The elaborate dragon tattoo that arced over her back and shoulder was, from an artistic standpoint, stunning. She was dressed in a black and white sports bra that zipped in the front. Her well-worn ragged jeans covered her legs down to her combat boots. The back of her leather bomber jacket, which was slung over her shoulder, read: Stand Tall, Rock the Heavens!

Relena glanced down at the information on her clipboard:  
Name: Mynx  
Age: None of your damn business.  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: How bad do you wanna die?  
History: Yes you are.  
Gritting her teeth, Relena surveyed the teams' SIC.

Dark brown hair, elaborately braided with ribbons of gold fell down past her hips. Her black lace and suede bodysuit clung to her torso, leaving little to the imagination. Her khaki pants were tucked into battered up hiking boots. Her gray eyes were the only sign of life in her face, and they reflected mild amusement.

Name: Commanche  
Age: Old enough to know better, still to young to care.  
Height: 5' 10"  
Weight: Like I'd tell you?  
 History: Not my best subject in school.

With a sigh Relena turned her attention to the weapon's officer.

She radiated a calm self-assurance that Relena found comforting. Her chocolate toned skin paired with her aristocratic features gave an imposing impression. Her silvery hair was tamed into long thin braids that reached her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes looked at Relena with minor respect.

She dressed more conservatively than her fellow pilots. Her rust colored silk blouse was loose, and reached her hips. Her legs were clad in black linen slacks. Black low-heeled boots shod her feet.

Name: Shrielanka  
Age: 18  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 165lbs  
History: Orphaned at an early age. No known family. Expert in weapons handling and development. Covert Ops during the war.

Relena reflected on this for a moment then smiled. At least Shri had actually answered the questions.

Masking her face in a polite smile, Relena turned her attention to the Communications expert for the group.

Wild blue eyes peeked out from tangled red bangs. Her hair was beyond a doubt the first thing to catch notice. The color of sunset, and woven into thin beaded braids in some sections. The rest of the hip length mass was tied back into a tail. The green tank top she wore was faded. She wore a pair of denim cut-offs that reached mid thigh. Long tanned bare legs, her feet shod in a pair of battered high-tops.

Name: Blaze  
Age: 17  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: ------  
History: Comm officer for rebels on L2.

Relena felt the gaze of the Team sniper boring into her back.

Turning, smile died on her face. The deranged light in the green eyes almost distracted from the scar that arced over the girl's jaw and up to her temple. From that point, a streak of snow white began, threading through the short mane of golden hair. She was dressed in black BDU's and combat boots. A chain of fine gold hung from her neck, on it a silver locket was suspended.

Name: Rowan  
Age: --------  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
History: sabotage, demolition, espionage, sniper for rebels on L4

Pasting a pleasant smile on her lips she addressed the team , "My name is Relena Peacecraft, and you have been chosen…"

Blaze broke in; "We know what we're here for Relena-Sama. So save the speeches, give us our target and get outta the way."

 

PART II

"What do you mean they changed all the codes and the names of the Mobile Suits and disappeared?!?" Relana screeched at the poor fool before her.

"C-C-c… Commander Mynx said to give you this Intel report, then the team left Relena-Sama." The young captain stutter.

Relena thumbed through the report that completed GII's first assignment. It was very detailed, and at the moment was approximately 3 inches thick. It would take all day to read through. Looking skyward, she beseeched whatever God was currently laughing his/her/it's ass off at her.

"Why me?"

Meanwhile:

"Did she ACTUALLY think I was gonna be seen piloting a mech named (gag) Harmony?!?"  
Commanche glanced over at her ranting CO.

"The answer to that is kinda obvious boss-lady, besides you didn't get stuck with the one named Hope."

Commanche leaned back into the shade provided by her gundam and smiled.

"Wait til she scopes out the new toys in these baaaaaaaad boys…" Blaze cackled as she installed a Large and In Charge stereo system in her gundam, newly christened Pyro.

Shri sighed and shook her head, what did Relena think would happen when the team learned the names of their mech's were, respectively; Harmony, Hope, Love, Faith, and Peace. The first thing the others had done was to rename and code lock their wings. Now there was only; Cyber-witch, Shadow, Pyro, Druid, and Revanche.

"Shri, incoming. It's Ro!" Mynx's voice alerted the weapons tech to the imminent arrival of their sniper and demo expert.

Rowan landed Druid with the light touch of a pilot born. Once out of the hatch she ran a tired, dirt smudged hand through her short golden hair and said, "I found them. They're being held in a bunker 30 klicks north of the target. We hit the primary while you trip the cell release and we let them deal with Relena.

"Meheheheheheheeeeeee… yeah let the Perfect Solider and his Motor-Mouth deal with Relena-Sama… her voice is giving me a serious migraine." Blaze grouched.

Mynx fired out the orders, "Ok ladies listen up, here's the deal. Shri, you provide air support. Commanche, you and Ro are on demolition detail. Blaze, keep us networked. I'll go in and free Yu, Maxwell, Winner, Barton, and Chang. Any question?"

"Just one," Rowan smirked.

"?"

"Is there a limit to the body count?"

"Ro, try not to vape non-coms. That's all I ask. Our primary concern is shutting down this base and getting the gundam pilots out of there. Di~smised!"

 


End file.
